Tie the Knot
by jilliebear
Summary: the lovely little fic that will satisfy your fimogen loving heart.


Tie The Knot...the lovely little fic that will satisfy your little hearts...Wrote this a while ago but ya know posting it now cuz why not...enjoy

* * *

Fiona paced back and forth in her room impatiently waiting for her the knock on her door that she had been waiting for for the last hour. Imogen was never late and rarely ever early so when the knock Fiona had been waiting for came 15 minutes early her pulse quickened. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel the thud in her chest. A thousand thoughts began to run through her mind. She was scared. Imogen had been acting weird lately and it seemed that she'd been avoiding spending time with the older girl for well over a week now. She was scared that Imogen was distancing herself because she wanted to break up. She was scared that she might actually lose the one person in the entire world that means everything to her. Fiona didn't know what to think. Her feet wouldn't move towards the door. She tried to tell them to move but they wouldn't budge. Imogen knocked again but still she did not move. She was frozen in the doorway to her living room unable to move and unable to stop thinking. The thoughts kept running through her mind and they started to blind her vision. Any common sense she had left was gone. She leaned against the doorway and slowly sank to the ground pulling her knees in close. _Why's she been distancing herself so much. _

_Why is she always finding an excuse to not go out with me. She seems to be keeping secrets. She always seems nervous when she's with me. Maybe she's cheating on me. No, she wouldn't do that. Or would she? Maybe it's supposed to be a hint. Maybe this isn't true. Maybe I'm imagining things. No, no, no. She's definitely been avoiding me. She's early, She's never early. Something's definitely up. Something has to be wrong for her to be early. She doesn't show up early for no reason. Why? Why now? What happened? _

Hands settling on Fiona's shoulders startled her out of her thoughts. Somehow she hadn't seen or heard Imogen come in. Imogen used her thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that Fiona didn't know were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Imogen asked gently pulling her close to comfort her.

Fiona didn't respond or really move at all. She just let Imogen wrap her arms around her shoulders and comfort her. Although Fiona was upset and still afraid that something was wrong Imogen was still able to comfort her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Imogen asked several minutes later. Instead of responding Fiona just buried her head in the crook of Imogen's neck while shaking her head gently. "Sweetie, you're going to have to tell me eventually." Fiona said nothing in return instead letting a silence settle upon them.

Several minutes later Imogen let out a long sigh before kissing Fiona's forehead gently. Fiona leaned back a bit looking up at the younger girl who had started to push herself up off the floor. Fiona simply watched her as she thought she was going to leave but instead she walked towards the kitchen. She sat on the floor just watching as Imogen made what she assumed was tea or hot chocolate. She didn't move or say anything, just sat there watching her.

Imogen seemed to be taking her time preparing whatever drink she was making and it made Fiona nervous in some way. Fiona started to think again and overanalyze everything when Imogen broke her train of thought. "Stop thinking so much you're going to end up ruining things that are perfectly fine by overanalyzing every little situation." She did that often, cutting off Fiona's train of thought, because she always seemed to know when Fiona was thinking too much and what was going through her mind. It was almost as if Imogen could read her mind or at least just read her in general. Fiona was an open book. An open book that Imogen had memorized long ago. Imogen was a little harder to read but Fiona had it down by now although there were times that she had been wrong. On the other hand Imogen was usually never wrong. She always knew what FIona was thinking about or going to say or anything. Imogen had her down while Fiona still had some things to learn.

Imogen walked over to the kitchen counter placing 2 mugs gently on the counter before sitting on one of the stools. She sipped her drink slowly checking to see if it was cool enough to drink before timidly shifting her gaze to the older girl. Fiona slowly got up from the ground and sat on the other stool next to the younger girl. She wrapped both of her hands around the mug before bringing it gently to her lips taking a timid sip. She let the hot drink sit in her mouth a minute before allowing the hot liquid to run down her throat.

"Fiona, you're never one to not talk so what's got you so quiet and upset?" Imogen tried asking yet again.

Fiona simply shrugged her shoulders in response and didn't even bother to look at her which was a wrong move on her part.

"So you're not even going to tell me. Seriously Fions, you can't do that to me. I show up and your on the floor crying and upset and you won't even tell me why or what happened. You can't just do that to me. Don't you think I deserve to know. I'm your girlfriend why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Imogen said raising her voice. Fiona sat there almost completely unaffected by Imogen's words. "So what are you just going to ignore me then?" Again Fiona didn't answer or look at her so Imogen took that as a yes. She pushed the stool back getting up abruptly and walking across the condo. "Fine then, forget it I'll leave. Way to ruin the night, Fions." With that said Imogen walked out of the condo slamming the door behind her.

Even then Fiona didn't respond. She didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut. Fiona sat there sipping her drink quietly realizing how empty the room seemed now that Imogen was gone. She did this to herself. She let the love of her life walk out on her over something as stupid as not telling her what was wrong. She did it to herself and she realized that but she didn't care. She screwed it all up for herself and didn't even care. Slowly Fiona came to the realization that everything that happened was because of her over thinking and nothing else. She realized if she had just forced her thoughts to shut up that everything would have gone fine. She suddenly hated that she couldn't do that. She hated that she didn't know what to do now to fix the problem that she caused. Fiona swallowed the last of the liquid in her mug before pushing herself gently off the stool before placing it in the sink. She left the mug that Imogen was using sitting on the counter. She's slipped away. She's far from herself. She needs time to return to normal.

Fiona walked slowly to the couch before she laid down on her back. She stared at a spot on the ceiling forcing herself to stop thinking so much and to just not think at all. Eventually her eyes began to slowly close giving in to the sleep that wanted to take over.

Imogen paced around her room with dozens of thoughts flying through her head all at once. She couldn't make sense of Fiona's behavior and she didn't know what to do about it either. She knew that leaving was probably the best idea only because she wouldn't have been able to stand being there with Fiona ignoring her the whole time.

_It was the right thing to do at the time stop thinking so much. She'll probably be fine tomorrow or sometime but I really wanted to give this to her tonight. Why'd she have to go ruining this night? It was supposed to be a special night. Now what am I going to do?_

Imogen fiddled with the small box in her sweatshirt pocket opening it slightly before letting it shut itself again. She'd been planning this for the past couple weeks and it all fell apart just like that. Slowly Imogen took the velvet box out of her pocket and walked over to her dresser before gently placing it on top of it. Imogen let out a long sigh before throwing herself backwards onto her bed.

"It'll just have to wait another night," Imogen whispered to herself.

She laid on her back staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling waiting for the inevitable sleep to take over.

"Eli, just tell me what to do," Fiona demanded yet again.

"Chill Fiona everything will be just fine just calm down first," Eli said for the third time. "Just go over there and apologize and set things right. I don't see why you had to go all catatonic on her over something like that. Why couldn't you have just told her what you were thinking about in the first place and saved yourself from all this trouble."

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I just..I didn't know what to do or say at the time so I just didn't say anything. Are you sure that'll work?" Fiona asked for much needed reassurance.

"Well it's your best shot right now. You don't really have another choice. I mean you could wait but that'll probably only make things worse so do yourself a favor and get up and get over to her house already."

"Alright, alright fine I'm going," Fiona said getting up off the couch to find her shoes.

"Good, now can I go back to sleep now?" Eli asked.

"Yeah go right ahead sleepyhead," Fiona responded knowing that 8am was much too early for him.

"Alright good. Oh and good luck," Eli said sleepily before hanging up.

Fiona sighed gently before returning the phone to her pocket as she walked out the door of her condo. While on her way to Imogen's house she figured it wouldn't hurt to pick up some coffee from the Dot. She walked inside recognizing a few faces and giving a weak smile to any of them who waved in her direction. While waiting for the 2 coffees she ordered she looked around the room noticing a few classmates and a few other people she knew from other places. She stared off at one of the far walls letting her thoughts consume her for the briefest moment.

"Fiona?" A voice called in front of her.

"Um, sorry, yes?" Fiona asked slightly startled from her thoughts.

"Here's your coffee. Hope you have a nice day," the barista said while handing her the two cups of coffee.

Fiona smiled in response before walking out the door and continuing her way to Imogen's house. She sipped her coffee enjoying the warmth of the liquid. Fiona subconsciously began to slow her walk when she realized she was getting close to the younger girl's house. Fiona took in a deep breath before picking up her pace again and turning onto the younger girl's street.

Fiona walked up to the door and knocked gently. After a minute or two of no answer she glanced at the time and realized that Imogen wouldn't be awake yet and that Mr. Moreno was probably out somewhere already. She took in another deep breath for reaching for the doorknob and twisting it to see if it was unlocked. Luckily for her it was. Fiona pushed the door open enough for her to slip inside and quietly closed the door behind her. She glanced around the house taking in how quiet it seemed. Fiona slowly made her way up the stairs to Imogen's bedroom.

She pushed the younger girl's bedroom door open gently setting the coffee tray down on the dresser before closing the door. Fiona couldn't help but notice the little velvet box sitting in the middle of the dresser. She was tempted to look at what it was and stood there contemplating it for quite some time. Imogen shifted a little on her bed causing Fiona to turn her attention towards the younger girl. She walked over to her and touched her cheek gently pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Imogen didn't seem to show any sign of waking up so she turned her attention back to the box on the dresser. Fiona took the few steps from the bed to the dresser and stood right in front of it. Fiona, letting curiosity get the best of her, picked up the box holding it gently in her hands. She knew right away that it was a ring and that it must be a rather expensive one at that. Fiona could just tell from the box itself. She stood there debating whether she should open it for the longest time. Imogen turned her head toward her while mumbling something in her sleep which caused Fiona to jump. She knew Imogen would wake up soon so she put the box back down in it's spot. Fiona took a few steps back towards Imogen's bed and watched as she slowly came to. When the younger girl finally opened her brown eyes she smiled slightly at the sight of the older girl but then the smile faded from her face. This was a moment of remembering. In her partially sleepy daze she had almost forgotten the incident from the previous day and was happy that Fiona had come over to surprise her but then it all hit her again and the smile faded fast. Fiona smiled back nonetheless but didn't say anything at first and left them in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"What are you doing here, Fiona?" Imogen mumbled trying to maintain her composure.

"To apologize," Fiona paused. "And to explain and to bring you coffee and to just brighten your mood, hopefully."

"Ok, go ahead then," Imogen replied simply.

"I'm sorry for going all unresponsive on you. I didn't really realize what I was doing because I was so stuck in my thoughts and by the time I got out it was too late. I'm sorry, I really am," Fiona stopped suddenly uncertain of what else she could say luckily Imogen realized this and spoke instead.

"I know. I somewhat understand what you're talking about and you're forgiven but only if you tell me what happened," Imogen compromised.

"Well, basically I was overthinking about you being early and it just me into a panic. My mind was racing with all these reasons that you were early and I just shut down. I couldn't control it. Eventually when I snapped out of it I realized what happened and I could barely sleep because of it. I woke up real early to talk to Eli and make sure my head was clear before I walked over here," Fiona explained.

Imogen sat there looking at the older girl just processing all that Fiona said not really sure if she wanted to pursue this conversation more or if all that could've been said was said. Eventually Imogen must've decided that everything was all sorted out because she changed the subject not long after it had fallen quiet.

"That's sensible. How bout you go start breakfast and I'll come down in a few to help?"

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Waffles or pancakes?" Fiona asked.

"Waffles," Imogen said as Fiona started to leave the room. "Oh and Fions don't forget the ice cream," Imogen added with a smile.

Fiona nodded her head in return as she went down to the kitchen. Once there Fiona put the waffles into the toaster and took the carton of ice cream out of the freezer. She took the plates down from the cabinet and put them onto the counter. Fiona hopped up onto the countertop while she waited for waffles to finish. When they popped from the toaster she climbed down to put them onto the plate. While she was scooping out ice cream onto the waffles Imogen snuck up behind her wrapping her arms around her causing her to jump.

"Imogen, you scared me," Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah, I see that," Imogen laughed as she kissed Fiona's neck gently.

Fiona closed the carton of ice cream and moved out of Imogen's grasp to put it back into the freezer. Once Fiona turned around there was Imogen sitting up on the counter with a cheery smile on her face that made Fiona smile as well. Imogen picked up one of the plates that now had something else on top of it that looked like chocolate syrup. Fiona happily took it from the girl with a smile that only grew wider when she realized that the syrup spelt out something. At first Fiona couldn't read it but Imogen thought that was funny and sat there with an amused look until Fiona finally figured it out. The syrup messily spelt out "Will you marry me?"

Fiona looked up at the younger girl with a huge smile on her face while shaking her head yes as if she couldn't manage to let out the words herself. Imogen smiled again to the older girl before she pulled out the ring from her pocket and slipped it onto Fiona's ring finger. This only caused Fiona to smile even more before she pulled Imogen in for a kiss.

"I love you, Immy."

"I love you too, Fions," Imogen said before pulling Fiona in for another kiss that lasted much longer than the first.


End file.
